


sunlit sky

by Inkn1ght1



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, a mother's cry for her son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkn1ght1/pseuds/Inkn1ght1
Summary: She lost everything in a single night. Her hope lives in her son. And she believes he is safe and warm somewhere. And someday he will come home to her.





	sunlit sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is about a mother and son. There is no thought of retribution or fate's design. Only a mother and her son.

my soul sleeps

as never happened before

My breath leaves me in

ecstasy, as those little arms

tug at my memories

of yesteryears forgotten.

　

I see in you, my soul

I lost young; for you were

ever with me then.

A hundred years hence

you shall be,

my footprints ersaed yet

you shall be

and forevemore.

　

Certain days and a

few nights, you still slumber

somewhere in warmth

A cocoon of heavy darkness

and softness of a million stars

you slumber in the sweetest shade.

　

Further I grow, you and me

never apart, be a heart.

the love of my life

in a single kiss.

A bloom of spring,

in icy winter;

a blue sparrow,

in my broken nest.

　

Amother smile,

and you own me, my soul

my heart, ever yours

once again, I fall in love.

　

I have loved you

since the beginning of time,

not knowing your eyes.

Now, in these wondrous

seconds, I stand bewitched,

borne, burglarised, and beyond.

　

The best of life may yet to come

But you are the light,

the sweetest flower of a hundred blossoms

the sun, the moon and the stars

of my bossom.

My storm, My shade, my blade and angel

You, the brightest joy,

the tempest of sorrow

the light of wonders

the darkest night,

My Sunlit sky

 


End file.
